Zanathos
by BaronGinzo
Summary: Instead of ending back up in his body, Harry is shunted to the other side of the universe in a different time altogether. He is no longer on earth, in fact he has no clue of where he is exactly. The only thing he understand is that he is in a video game like world, will Harry Survive such a world? Extremely aewsome story, won't regret it, try it! No slash, ever!


Chapter 1 - Zanathos

Something had gone wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong. The last thing Harry remembered before waking up was that he was in the void, sitting with Dumbledore and seeing a portion of Voldemort's dead soul drifting away as it lay there in a pathetic manner. Harry chose to come back, and come back he did but where the fuck did he end up coming back.

He woke up in an alleyway and looked out to see that he was in the middle of some venetian street. In the distance he could see some castles and stuff. Harry was completely confused at this point. He walked around looking to see what could be going on. He was shocked when he saw people walking by in armour and carrying staffs of all things. Girls were dressed n finery while others were dressed in tight leather clothes with daggers attached at their hips. He had definitely landed in a weird place.

He tried talking to one of them, but he was completely ignored. He walked towards some and tried to prod them to find out where he was, but he got a cold feeling as his finger went right through. Harry was faced with the second greatest shock he had felt after getting attacked by the killing curse voluntarily.

Harry was panicking, rather severely, at this point. He turned around and around before he saw an illuminated thick golden line at his feet. He looked behind him and around him as well but couldn't find where the golden line was coming from. He took a step on it and looked behind him, only to see the grey cobblestones of the courtyard. He stepped back and the golden line increased in length.

Harry looked around once more before sighing and getting his wits about him. It couldn't hurt to follow the golden line as it was. He started to walk forward as it led him through different streets and plazas. This place was teeming with people holding swords, halberds, pikes, spears, staffs, books, and various other types of stuff. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought that he showed up at one of the Comicon conventions in America. He had seen the pictures that Dean had shown him of his friends who went there.

Harry followed the yellow line until he came to an empty ground. People around him kept on passing by him without even noticing him. Harry came to a stop in the middle of the circle. He looked around waiting for something to happen. He waited a couple of more minutes before saying, "uhh I am here now."

"**Indeed you are Mr. Potter. Welcome to the world of Zanathos!**"

Harry was startled out of his reverie as he looked around frantically to see if he could spot anyone around him. He didn't see anyone around him yet again. Once again his panic started to flare up, "Where am I and who are you?"

The voice came back again and answered him, but no one was seen yet again.

"**Who I am is none of your concern at this point in time. I am more or less fate as you call it in your own world. I saw the hard life you had lead and decided to give you a break. The plans in motion previously would have required you to go back and fight Voldemort. But even after destroying his horcruxes, you wouldn't have been able to destroy him. He was just too powerful.**

** I brought you here to give you a chance, a fighting chance, to learn how to fight and then take those skills pack to your planet and use them to survive. You might have noticed that the people dress oddly old fashioned and yet their manner of speaking is modern. The reason for this is simple. You are currently on the planet Zanathos, but you aren't exactly on the planet.**

** The planet around you is actually a virtual reality. The citizens of Zanathos were highly technologically developed. Their weapons and technology was eons ahead of the technology of the muggles on Earth. The problem though was that while they were very powerful, they didn't have such a great control on themselves and ended up exploiting the resources in a manner till the atmosphere was poisoned and the water was left undrinkable. The life was dying and so were the people.**

** In a last bid for survival, the brightest of Zanathos created a virtual world where their citizens could survive while the ships that they launched outward could find a planet to settle down on. But they decided to make it a little more fun, as just going around acting like everything was okay would drive them mad. So they made a virtual world of a game located in Medieval times.**

** You will find that there are many things you can do around here for fun, and you won't be able to tell if these things are virtual or real, everything feels real, even the pain. The only thing though is that when you die, instead of dying you are reborn at one of the rebirth platforms and you lose all your equipment. **

** You will figure things out as you go along and play the games right along with the citizens or netizens as they should be properly called here. But the best part of this ordeal for you though is that whatever skills you develop, I will allow you to take them back with you when you return to Earth."**

Harry was already thinking at a furious pace at what was happening right now. "The training sounds great, but I need to be back on Earth, my friends are waiting for me. I cannot leave them alone to the mercies of Voldemort, they will die without me and morale would plummet even more. I cannot stay here."

The voice chuckled as it heard Harry's answer. It made Harry's hair stand on its end. "**You do not need to worry about that either. Just focus on improving yourself and live your life for once and have fun Harry. You cannot die here, so do the craziest things you wished to, all the people are real as well, so make friends go take a girl out for a drink or two. All things shall be taken care of in the end child.**"

Harry was still confused and wished to ask more questions but he was being surrounded by a light gust and before long he had disappeared.

**x-x-x**

When Harry next came to, he was lying in the same type of clearing, but there was no signs of civilization anywhere. He looked around but couldn't find anything but forest around him. There was a wooden board a few meters away from where he was. Harry decided to go and check out what it was. When Harry reached it he saw that it was a board that stated that the town of Shrewberry was five kilometers that way.

Harry whistled to himself, that was a fair amount of distance. If he started to run at a decent pace then perhaps he would be able to make it in just under half an hour. He shrugged to himself and stretched a little before starting to set himself into the running motion. But he paused as he saw an odd glowing crystal floating next to the ball. Harry suddenly got the urge and place his hand on the crystal ball.

_Congratulations Mr. Harry Potter! You have found a mass teleport checkpoint in the system. Should you wish to teleport from town to town without using your own powers, you can use the town's teleportation system to travel here._

_Check Player statistics, yes or no?_

Harry nodded to himself as the teleportation system made perfect sense to him. It was probably like the floo system, but it only worked in one way. As this was a point where he could get dropped off, not a point from which he could go somewhere. Understanding dawned on him as some of the things started to make sense. He clicked on yes for the player statistics and watched as another window popped up.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage_

_Secondary Class: Warrior_

_Current Level: 1_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 5_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 2_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 8_

_Determines a person's natural defence_

_Points availavle for assigning: 0_

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior and the mage classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry scratched his head in a confused manner. He didn't know if these stats were good or bad, but having some numbers rather than zeros was a good thing. He shrugged to himself and looked around for his wand. He wondered how it was that he was supposed to use magic. He patted himself but couldn't find any wand whatsoever. He grew more and more frustrated before he said loudly, " What I am just supposed to say hot sparks?"

Suddenly a small round ball of flame erupted in the hand that he had brandished forwards. Harry looked at it, entranced by it. He looked at the red and blue bars on top of his head and noticed that the blue bar had drained about a fifth of the whole thing. Apparently using magic cost whatever the blue thing was. Harry touched the flames and noticed that he couldn't feel any heat emanating from it. But it was emitting heat as the air on top of the flames shimmered.

Harry threw the ball of fire away from him and watched as it sailed through the air at a fast pace and struck a stone. It destroyed half of it away. Harry watched with awe as giddiness took over him at such an idea. He was capable of tossing out hot fireballs, without a wand, whenever he wanted. His inner pyromaniac danced to the flames of joy in a drunken manner. Harry shook his head and closed all the stats menu.

He did notice that his flame spell Hot sparks also had a level like him. Perhaps using it on a continuous basis would also level it up. Harry smiled to himself at that. He continued to walk towards the direction that the board had pointed at to go to the town of Shrewberry. He was walking until he came across a cave that was only sparsely illuminated. Harry continued forward carelessly though as he didn't notice the sign upfront that stated that there were rogue wolves up till level five in there.

It was only when Harry stepped inside a hundred meters or so that he realized that he had company. Standing in front of him was a rabid wolf. Harry reacted quickly he turned around and started to run back. Only he was stopped as the wolf had lunged at him and bit into his leg. Harry cried out in pain as he stumbled to the ground and lay down face front in it. The wolf let go of his leg to avoid Harry's other flailing foot.

Harry limped and hobbled his way away from the wolf as he kept an eye on it. The wolf was keeping a wary eye on him too. He noticed that from the HP bar of the wolf, the wolf had five less HP from the complete fifty. He thought back to his kick and realized that he must have caused it damage like that. He looked to a corner of his eye and saw his HP and mana bar listed there as well. Harry had managed to lose ten HP in just that one attack. He only had ninety left now.

Harry realized two things, one he couldn't run away and that he would have to kill the wolf and two he did not want to get close to it as much as possible. He could always die, but the thought repulsed him. Voldemort and his men weren't able to kill him and neither would this small rabid wolf.

"Hot Sparks! Hot Sparks!" Harry yelled his spell as two fireballs came into existence in his hands. He felt a steady drain from him as the magic took mana from him to power the spell. He stared at the wolf who was now watching him warily and ran towards it. The wolf gave a growl and ran towards him as well, but Harry stopped running as he saw the wolf's linear running pattern and pelted it with the burning fireballs. The result was instantaneous, the wolf lost thirty of its HP, it still had fifteen HP left.

"Hot Sparks!" Harry created another fireball and pelted it at the wolf. The wolf whined piteously before rolling over and disappearing as it died. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he had escaped danger. If only the people of Hogwarts saw him now, the boy-who-lived who slayed Voldemort at one and a half years of age, the boy who destroyed a Basilisk at the age of twelve was signing in relief due to killing a small wolf; well they would lose their faith in him at the snap of a finger.

Harry watched as yellow letters floated up. It said "+50 exp." Harry looked at his status bar in the corner of his eye again as it now had a third bar beneath his mana bar that was golden in colour and had the numbers "50/100" written next to it. Harry cocked his head at that, perhaps he could level up by killing monsters and by killing this one he was halfway to level two. He wondered what level his magic spell was.

Oh well, Harry decided to venture forth as his health regenerated with 2 HP per minute while his mana regenerated at 3 mana points per minute. Harry didn't have to go far as he was confronted with another wolf. He dispatched this one with three quick fireballs, one of them got a critical hit on it.

Harry gained fifty more exp and a loud "PING" noise was heard in the background as a computerized voice stated that he had levelled up. Harry saw as the golden yellow bar filled itself up before flashing brightly and going blank again. But the number above his HP bar next to the letters "LVL" had changed to a 2 now.

Harry also noticed that his HP had increased by twenty and his mana had increased by ten. He grinned despite himself. This could be fun, lots of fun! The only dampner though was that the next level up required him to have 500 exp. Which meant that he would have to kill 10 more wolves before he could level up again. But Harry was having fun now as he was finally doing something that he had never got to do as a child with the Dursleys or even afterwards with Quidditch. He was playing a game for the sheer purpose of enjoyment.

Harry kept at it and kept on killing wolves till he was halfway through the tunnel. He was already at the three kilometer mark. As he killed the wolves along the way, he noticed that some of them dropped pouches. When Harry had picked on of them up he realized that they consisted of coins. It was probably the currency here. They were silver in colour and looked sort of like Sickles. But the odd thing about them was that as he collected more and more of them, the pouch never got heavier, perhaps it was an enchanted pouch.

Harry had simply shrugged his shoulders and placed the pouch at his waist. At times some of the wolves would drop not silver coins but rather bronze coins. So far he had a total of eleven silver coins and around seventy bronze coins. He didn't know what the going rate for the currency was but he understood that since there were bronze and silver coins, there must be gold coins in the game as well.

The other thing he noticed was that the wolves had started to give him more experience points. At first he had been confused but it made sense afterwards as it took more and more of his fireballs to kill them off. They were getting higher in level as well. Harry sighed as he stood waiting for his mana to refill before he could go ahead anymore.

He was already level 4 by this time. His Hot Sparks spell was level two as well. It was almost on the verge of its third level. The notable difference between the levels in his magic spell was that when it leveled up, instead of doing fifteen damage on the wolves, it had started doing twenty five damage, only to be reduced back to fifteen as he went along.

At first Harry was confused, it seemed to be the common theme around here, but it made more sense afterwards as these wolves were higher levels so that meant that they were stronger. Therefore they had a higher Vitality stat which made them more resistant to attacks. Harry had smiled and patted himself for that amazing piece of deduction. But he could tell that time was going by, he had already spent around an hour and a half in here. IT was time to move on. His mana bar was almost full anyways.

Harry continued onward by killing more and more wolves as they got more stronger as well. Harry was now currently level 6 and his Hot Sparks spell was level 3. There was a huge difference in the spell now as the third level not only drained the HP of his enemy, it burned them slightly so that they received slight burn damage for the next twenty seconds or so. It was a very interesting effect, only it happened at odd times. Sometimes it did and sometimes it didn't.

Harry walked towards the end of the tunnel now as he could see it. He broke out into a run hoping to get out of here as quickly as possible. Only he was denied as a very large wolf stepped forward and blocked his entrance. Harry gulped despite himself. This was one large wolf, especially compared to the ones from before.

He didn't waste a single second as he summoned his flaming balls and started to toss them towards the wolf. But the wolf shrugged them off, ignored the pain and rushed towards him. It swiped its paw and knocked Harry off towards the side of the cave's wall. Harry crashed in it painfully and watched as his HP was drained by 30 hitpoints. He noticed that of his total 220 HP, only 190 remained while the wolf still had majority of his HP.

Harry stood up and snarled as he yelled, "Hot Sparks! Hot Sparks!" The flaming spheres appeared in his hands and he chucked them quickly at the wolf while calling the spell repeatedly. His mana was being drained at a very fast pace, but he didn't care, he kept up the furious barrage on the wolf, making it back off as it growled in increasing anger towards him. Harry brought the wolf down to a very low HP when his mana ran out. Not to let the wolf on on the offensive, he rushed towards it and lashed out with kicks and punches at its belly. It was much slower and it looked like the wolf would recover from it, but Harry killed it before it could.

Harry sat there breathing in the air as the received 900 exp for defeating a boss level beast. He saw as in his experience bar, he only needed 1700 exp more before he could level up again. Harry went to the spot where the Wolf's body had just disappeared and found three items laying there.

One was the usual pouch that was left behind. Harry swooped it up and looked inside. There were twelve more silver coins in there. It brought his total coin collection of silver to a total of 32 silver coins and 200 bronze coins. The next was a sword, it was completely ordinary and didn't look special at all. Harry picked it up and unsheathed it. Suddenly a message popped up in front of him.

_Congratulations on unlocking you secondary class 'Warrior!' You will now have access to the attribute Strength for melee attacks only. A default of +5 has been assigned to the attribute already._

Harry smiled as he looked at the sword in front of him. It might not be special, but it sure as hell was welcome. Now the last thing puzzled Harry. It was an egg that was left behind. He didn't know how, but he knew that eggs were something that people gained at defeating Boss Summons. But getting one or not getting one was completely based on chance. Majority of the time people wouldn't receive an egg, only sometimes they would receive it.

The more difficult the boss summon that you defeated though, the higher the chance of you receiving a pet. There were many different types of pets all over Zanathos, but majority of them were different and you would rarely see two pets that are alike. There was no way to ascertain whether or not the creature in the egg was rare or not.

Harry blinked as all the knowledge filtered through his head. He knew that this was something that the voice had done for him so that he would have some background knowledge of the world. He tried not to feel threatened by how someone got into his mind and planted thoughts in there. It was a scary concept. Harry belted on the sword and started to walk forward until he came to the first signs of civilization.

His mana and HP points had completely recovered by this point. He went to the closest shop to see what he could do with his currency and figure out what to do. He walked into the inn to see a wide eared elf standing there. Only it was not a house elf, it was a literal bloody elf. Harry stumbled his way across towards the elf.

"Hello my name is Firnaan, how may I help you today sir?" Firnaan bowed towards him slightly as he spoke to him in a graceful manner.

"Hello Firnaan, my name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if you could help me with some things." Harry replied in a slightly unsure manner.

"I would be glad to be of help, what do you need Harry?" Firnaan smiled at Harry.

Harry thought to himself, what did he need. "Well Firnaan can I have a place to stay, I mean I have money, how much would it cost for me to rent a room here?"

"That depends on the sort of room you are looking for. The Deluxe Suite room costs around twenty silver coins a day, while the simple suite cost around ten silver coins a day. The double rooms cost five silver coins a day and the basic rooms cost around two silver coins a day."

Harry nodded and said, "I think I will take the basic room for two silver coins, here they are."

Firnaan took the coins from him and gave him a key in return. "The food and beverages are covered in the cost already, just let the serving maids know when you are thirsty or hungry, they will bring the items for you."

Harry smiled at that before he placed the egg on the table. "What do I do with this then?"

Firnaan got a very interesting look in his eyes. "My oh my, this is very rare, where did you get this egg?"

Harry just shrugged and told him that he got it after defeating that huge wolf. "It is extremely rare for you to receive a pet's egg after defeating such a low level boss summon. Eggs are rare in our world as hatching them gives you pets, pets that level up with you and are amazing companions for you. Certain pets have certain skills that allow them to attack your enemies. It all depends on the type of egg you have gotten honestly. If you wish to hatch this egg, simply place a drop of your blood on it."

Harry shrugged to himself and thought, what could be the harm in doing so. He placed a drop on it and was surprised as the egg started to shake. Cracking sounds came out of it and soon a paw poked out of it. It was white in colour with black stripes across it. Harry watched with baited breath as the pet within broke free of the shell and rolled around, scrambling to stand on its feet. It looked around for a few seconds, sniffing the air before latching onto him.

Harry stared at those intelligent blue eyes and offered his hand to his pet. He extended his hand forward and watched as the tiger cub licked his fingers before mewling in a cute voice. It already had teeth in its mouth, but they weren't too sharp yet. Then again, it did come out of an egg so anything was possible. Harry stood there for a second before smiling and saying, "I think I will call you Felix."

The cub agreed with him and mewled in agreement. Firnaan watched the cub as it rolled about. "Congratulations Harry, I have to say, this is a very surprising turn of events. Take good care of Felix, he will grow bigger with each level that he gets, he will get stronger and faster as well. He will keep growing till a certain level, after which he will stop, so you don't have to worry about an overly large tiger around. There are certain things that will happen as well, but you don't need to worry about."

Harry thanked Firnaan for all his help and got some food to eat. He noticed that after eating the food, he felt better overall. It turned out that his assumption that he wouldn't need to eat since he was in a virtual world turned out to be incorrect. Harry shook his head again at the ridiculous details that the creators of this game had managed to capture.

He fed some of the meat to Felix who munched on it happily with him. They ate for a while in silence as Harry pursued a book for beginners in Zanathos that was on the shelf. Oddly it was glowing, perhaps the guardian that brought him here did it for him. Harry read about his mage class and realized that he would have to use the money that he received to buy newer spells. He would have to use money to buy armour as well as proper fighting equipment.

He understood that the experience required for each level would keep on increasing at a very rapid rate and he would have to kill higher level enemies to gain more experience. While that was awesome in and of itself, Harry wanted to conserve his money as he wished to spend more money on spells as they were what he would be able to take back at the end of his trip. Although, he wondered when the end came exactly.

He looked down at Felix and saw that he was stretching his legs and prowling around the table, looking to pounce on something. He finished up his food and wiped the crumbs off of his legs. He picked Felix up and put him on his shoulders before walking out of the door. He walked towards the bookstore to see if he could pick up any new spells.

He walked in and exchanged pleasantries with the bookstore owner there. He looked around at the different types of spells available. There were different levels attached to the spells, since he was such a low level, he could only afford the lower end spells whose mana requirements were low as well. Harry spent five silver coins on the spell "wind strike."

The spell was as it said, it sent out a wind strike away from Harry in a conical shape, it didn't deal much damage but the range on it was really good, plus if Harry was ever surrounded by enemies then this spell would be sure to knock it out. Harry picked up one final spell, called "Heal." It was a low level spell and it healed his HP at a much quicker rate.

He left the shop and went towards the armoury. Over there he picked up a basic chainmail full body suit for five more silver coins as well. So far he had spent ten silver coins and had 20 more left over. Harry decided to hold onto them for now. He roamed the area and saw that the sun was lazily climbing up towards the evening. He looked at Felix who was purring contentdly on his shoulders.

"Hey Felix, how about we go and hunt us some more wolves?" Harry looked at his pet. Felix's lazy eyelids flickered as he growled in an affirmative warrior. This one was a fighter, that was sure.

Harry stopped by a general store on the way and bought five health potions and a belt to go around his waist. The belt was charmed to hold more items than it appeared initially. He stashed the ten potion bottles in them. The belt had cost one silver coin and the potions another silver coin. Harry was about to buy potions for mana as well, but decided against that.

He walked towards the cave once again and stood in front of it. He picked Felix up off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground. He was already pawing the ground in the anticipation of the hunt. Harry grinned to himself as he took out his sword from the scabbard as he stepped forward into the cave.

He expected to see the low level wolves, but unfortunately what he saw was the boss level right away. Harry panicked and started to level the large wolf with his "Hot sparks" with one hand. But since he was only using one hand the wolf still advanced. Harry tried his new attack, "Air strike." The result was instantaneous, the attack caught the wolf on his muzzle and tossed him back till he fell on the ground.

Harry yelled an without any prompting ran towards the wolf, Felix followed him as well. He started to stab and hack at the wolf as quickly as he could while Felix took chunks of his flesh out. He was sure he even ate some of it. The blood poured out of the beast and rained true on both him and Felix. By the end of it, the wolf boss summon had been unable to get up and died.

The typical yellow letters for experience showed up as well, but instead of getting 900 exp like last time he only got 700 exp. He looked down at Felix who was liking his paws and saw 200 Exp on top of his head. Suddenly a loud "PING" was heard.

_Congratulations, your pet Felix has leveled up! He is now stronger, faster, and bigger than before now._

Harry looked at Felix with his eyes and tried to see if he could tell whether or not he was bigger or not. Honestly though, he couldn't tell the difference much, but his tail grew out a bit he supposed. Harry looked around wondering at the cave, He didn't know if he should be going in deeper or going back out and waiting for the boss summon to come back. He decided on the latter as in this manner, Felix got his exp quickly but he got some too. After all, he only needed a little bit more before he would level up.

Harry walked outside after picking up the pouch that held the seven silver coins and waited there for a couple of minutes before walking back in. Sure enough the boss summon was back again. Harry grinned to himself before proceeding to kill it once again. He kept at it till it was nightfall before going back in.

Harry was already Level 9 while Felix was level 5 now. Towards the end of the battles he had simply stop taking part in them as Felix was more than strong enough to take down the Boss summon on his own. He was sure that after a couple of more chances, Felix would be so strong that he wouldn't even need his help in any way whatsoever when he had to take down the monsters in that dungeon.

Harry walked down the street with a Felix that was definitely much bigger than the cub he had gone in with. The cub barely reached Harry's ankle, it was a very tiny thing. However Felix was now able to reach halfway to his knee's height. He was also longer than before, his coat which was drenched in red, looked pink with black stripes. Harry stopped by at the stream towards the side of the village and cleaned himself and Felix up before they both went to the inn and turned in for the night.

The next day Harry woke up to Felix licking his cheeks. He smiled and scratched the little cat underneath its chin, getting a delighted purr in return. He tried to turn over and go back to sleep, but Felix kept at what he was doing, perhaps he wanted to go back to hunt again. He certainly had a great time yesterday. Harry got up and went about the regular morning routines before eating his breakfast and setting out.

They were back again in the cave and this time Harry just stood to the side as he watched Felix rip into the Boss wolf. It was entertaining as Felix was playing around with the wolf. Even though they were the same levels, Felix had faster reflexes and his limbs were much stronger as well. His claws weren't that strong as he didn't have much in the ways of claws yet but they were getting stronger.

Felix killed his prey and prowled towards the bag of coins leftover. He clenched it in his jaws and brought it back to Harry. Harry scratched Felix behind the ear and wiped his mouth with a cloth to remove the blood. While it was still fun to come back here and kill these wolves, it wasn't as much fun as they weren't levelling up as easily anymore.

He beckoned Felix to him as he decided that it was time to get himself a new spell. Air strike was currently at level 3 and Hot sparks at level 5. They were each powerful spells in their own right, especially Hot sparks since the mana drain was extremely low. Harry thought that it would be a great idea to have his basic magic spells have a high level so that he could use them repeatedly while losing less mana.

He went into the town and entered the library to see what sort of spells he could buy. The one thing that intrigued him a lot was the Volt Rune circle. It was a piece of magic that he could lay down and activate when he chose to do so. It was roughly one and a half meters in diameter and was quite large as well. Harry read the mana drain and was shocked to see that it used up about eighty mana per one use. That was quite literally almost half his mana. Harry did some calculations in his mind and noticed that it was an area wide spell that wouldn't affect him if he was standing in it.

With a resolute mind he walked up to the counter and paid the money for it. It cost quite a bit too, 45 silver coins. It put quite a dent in his budget, but Harry felt that it was well worth it. He went back to the came to see how effective it was. He placed the rune on the floor and waited for the boss wolf to come by. As soon as the Wolf was standing on it, he snapped his fingers, the effect was instantaneous.

The wolf was trapped in it and all of a sudden sparks emanated from the floor and ran up the wolf making it cry out in pain. Harry watched in a fascinating manner as the attack took out a fifth of the HP points of the wolf in one hit. It wasn't as strong as his Hot Sparks, but then again his Hot sparks was level 5 and this was level 1.

Harry grinned as he attacked the wolf yet again with the same runic circle. The wolf now had 60% of its HP remaining. Harry unsheathed his sword and lay into it killing it as quickly as he could. He picked up the four silver coins that it left behind and hefted it in his hand, thinking hard. Harry came to a decision and double backed to the general store for potions.

He spent all those 4 silver coins on mana potions. They were small vials containing light blue glowing potion. Harry grinned at them and stored them into his pouch. One drink from the potion restores about 100 mana. Harry currently had 160 mana. He would have to use his potions very smartly to not waste it.

So with the aid of potions, Harry got down to systematically levelling up his Volt runic circle. It was by far the best training he had done so far. He kept at it until he ran out of all his potions, but the effects were obvious. His Volt runic circle was now level 8 and he himself was level 11. Harry grinned to himself as the day's progress was very well and he had even managed to get back the silver coins he had used up in the library. It was a cackling Harry Potter that entered the inn and settled down to eat his food.

Felix who was now level 7, nibbled on his meat on the floor. He was getting bigger now, and not only that he was gaining some weight as well. He finally had his claws and his teeth were sharp now as well. Something that he relished to use with a grin on his enemies. Harry sat there eating his food as he overheard a conversation about a war at Fort Hamlet that was two days away from here.

Word of mouth in the inn was that there was a man that was coming to recruit soldiers in the evening to fight against the invading army. Harry thought about it for a second. Perhaps it would be beneficial to join this war, as not only would it be fun but it would be a great place to level up his spells and his own level. Harry grinned to himself as he planned on what he could do. Buying a new spell was out of the window, as it would be too weak to do anything towards the enemy soldiers.

Harry sat there in the afternoon and devised what he would do. He strolled about and talked to people here and there, even had a drink called mead or something like that. It sure left him in a happy mood at the end of it. Harry had spent ten silver coins on a hundred Greater Mana potions. These ones were slightly bigger than the one she had been using before and they restored 150 MP compared to the previous 100 MP.

Harry walked through the village of Shrewberry and noticed a lot of people having a grand time. But Harry couldn't exactly blame them, this was exactly something that everyone tried to build originally. A place built like utopia. There were no problems, no issues, just joy and fun. Although this world had its problems too as there were some people who would use their higher levels to lord around the lower levels.

Many would assume why it would matter as the person would simply die and be reborn. But it mattered because if you die, you end up losing a small portion of your money (new update in the system apparently, it wasn't the same before) and you end up losing a level. Now that would hit home really hard to Harry as that is precisely what he wished to avoid. So Harry tread carefully around the village, not causing any trouble or looking for it, at least until he was a higher level where he could take care of himself.

Another thing he had found was those round blue thing that he found previously. They were called Docking Stations. Players would go and check their progress there and assign points for their traits. Harry stood in line behind a few other people patiently to use the Docking Station. He wondered how much more powerful his spells would get now that he could assign points towards his attributes. Harry walked up to the Docking Station and placed his palm flat on it. A screen similar to last time popped up.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage Level 11_

_Secondary Class: Warrior Level 3_

_Current Level: 11_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks Lvl 5_

_Magic Spell – Air Strike Lvl 3_

_Magic Spell – Volt Runic Circle Lvl 8_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 5_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 2_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 8_

_Determines a person's natural defence and increases there HP regeneration and capacity._

_Strength: 5_

_Determines the damage dealt by Melee attacks._

_Points availavle for assigning: 22 (+3)_

_Extra points are awarded to players at every ten overall levels._

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry stood there for a second. It was getting more and more difficult to level up now as the amount of Exp needed was much higher. He had to be wise about the manner in which he spent his skill points. It seems it awarded two points per level, meaning it wasn't a lot and they really made a lot of difference in the end apparently. Harry thought hard for a few seconds.

While he could distribute them evenly, it would be beneficial to him, but only in the long term. The short term goals would not be as beneficial. What he did know was that he was going to be caught up in a war soon. And in that war, the more people he killed, the more exp he would get. Plus he would be doing it from behind the safety of walls, so the chances of him dying by a stray arrow were very limited.

With that thought in mind Harry nodded to himself and placed twenty points in Power and the last remaining five in Endurance. He clicked confirm and waited for something to happen. The result was instantaneous. His MP bar increased and was now standing at 250 MP. He could now cast three Volt runic circles before running out of MP. But that wasn't all, his MP recover rate had shot up form 3 MP/minute to 7 MP/minute. It had almost doubled to what it was. It would take little more than thirty five minutes for him to recover his MP completely.

Harry closed the menu and started to walk back towards the inn to wait for the messenger from Fort Hamlet to come down. He couldn't wait to test his new found power and see if he was actually better now or not. Felix lopped along next to him as he stared at everything curiously. Harry would have to do something to get him to level up faster since he really was getting much bigger and powerful with each level up.

Harry came down from his room in the evening to find the inn completely crowded. A Lord dressed in fine clothes with a sword strapped to his back was speaking to everyone. Harry sat down on the stair to listen to what he was saying.

"…they have an army of 1200 coming towards us to capture our Fort. We must stop them at all costs and see to it that the Fort remains in Lord Matthew's command. After all he has done for us, it is our duty to protect our Lord. He had mages and warriors patrol the area to make sure that wild beasts did not spill into the city. Precious gems and crystals were sold to get money to help the city out when the crisis of the sickness had broken out. Our Lord has protected us and I for one am a grateful person at heart. I shall be taking up arms against Van and his mighty army. They might be numerous, they might be strong, but they do not have hearts like ours. I shall stand vigil on the walls of Fort Hamlet till my last dying breath and even after death I shall come back to lend aid! I stand silent and tall! Who is with me?"

The Lord gave his speech in a very dramatic manner, playing with the crowd to excite them and get the mood rolling. Soon everyone was standing in a line to receive an ID card that would keep track of how many people they killed in the war and show that they had been in the service of High Lord Matthew and Fort Hamlet. Harry looked at his card and grinned, this was going to be a lot of fun.

**3 days later**

Harry had finally arrived at Fort Hamlet. His first impression was that it was a castle out of a cartoon. The large white spires raising up above it with flags waving on top didn't help much to dissuade that notion. Harry looked around at the defences that were set up. Traps littered the floor in front of the castle and a little ways away from it as well. Men were manning the large trebuchets located in the courtyard below the outer wall. Men and women alike were holding bows and pointing towards the approaching army.

Harry had arrived in Fort Hamlet a day earlier. He had gone around looking at the city's defences and saw the objective of the fort. The enemy army's objective was to break through the outer walls and enter the castle. Within the castle was the large Lacrima crystal. If they managed to destroy that crystal then they would be able to win over the fort and Lord Matthew and his retainers would have to leave.

Harry also after asking around found a new magic shop and picked up another magic spell. It was called Barrier and basically it would protect him by forming a barrier that extended to a span of seven feet around him. Also whomever was next to him would be protected by it as well. The barrier would stop things from coming in but it wouldn't stop it from going out. It cost quite a bit of money to buy it as well.

After Harry had explored around the place, he had turned in early for the night, expecting himself to wake up early. When he had woken up, Harry had taken a quick breakfast with Felix before the two of them had taken off at a steady jog towards the gates. Harry walked outside to a distance of roughly two hundred feet away from the wall before beginning his work. He drank MP potion after potion as he diligently cast the Volt Runic circle over and over and over again.

He realized that he was levelling up his Volt Runic circle level as he was going through as by the end of it he was level 10. He wondered how much exp he would get out of this trap. He had about 100 vials of MP potion. They each restored 150 MP. Multiplying the two gave him 15 000 MP points to use and one Volt Runic circle cost him 80 Mp. When Harry did the math, it turned out to be 187 Volt runic circle. All of which were placed side by side until they almost covered three hundred meters of the ground.

Harry had also placed them in a manner with which he would be able to kill his targets after they had been weakened by the arrows. It sure would be a great day today. He went back up to the fort and noticed the Lord from the inn staring at him curiously. His name was Thanos. Harry grinned in a mischievous manner and jogged back to the inn to have some lunch, as it had taken him a long time. The army was expected to come in the afternoon.

After Harry was done eating his lunch, he went back to the general store in Fort Hamlet and restocked on the MP potions and also bought the HP potions as well. So after all this preparation, Harry found himself on the outer walls with a bow and arrows in his hands. He wondered why they gave him the equipment anyways, but Harry just tossed them aside. He would use his magic not the bow and arrow.

A green haired girl next to him poked him with her finger. Harry got startled and turned around. "Hi my name is Anna, what's yours?"

Harry had to gulp before he answered. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. Harry smiled at her as he looked at her blue sparkling eyes. "Hi my name is Harry."

Anna drew real close towards Harry as she peered at him intently, "Wow your eyes are the same colour as my hair, that is so cool!"

Harry just chuckled along nervously, "Yeah I guess it is."

"So I am level 17 and I am a Priest type. I heal people and give them buffs so that they are stronger and their spells have stronger strength to them."

Harry just stared at her, "Wow that is so cool, I wish I could do something like that. I am level 11 and my class is mage, I have three different spells that I can use right now and they are all of a moderate level. That right there is my pet Felix."

Anna suddenly got a very interested expression on her face and started petting Felix. The little bugger preened under her attention as well. "Aww isn't he cute! But wait if you are a mage, why are you here? They only stationed mages are at the inner city where they would use their magical strength to power the barriers over the doors and windows. Why are you here?"

Harry frowned at that logic. Barriers at heart were things that would stop things from getting in, but they had no offensive capability and they would only work until the magicians powering it had strength. Since the army was going to be invading them, they were bound to have some mages on the side to defend the wall. But apparently some tactical genius felt that it would be a smart idea to put them all in the inner city. The walls could be taken through ladders just as well as a battering ram.

Harry just shrugged at Anna and watched as the other army sounded the horn to advance. Harry watched and waited as they came closer. All of a sudden he had an idea though. He turned to Anna and asked, "Hey Anna, can you do anything to increase my magic's strength?"

Anna looked at him and nodded. Harry asked her to do it to him right now. "Are you alright Harry, at such a level you wouldn't have a magic spell that could cast great damage at such a range, you sure you want me to cast it?'

Harry just nodded at her impatiently as the archers around them had started to fire their bows. Anna took his resolute nod and began to chant slowly but steadily. Harry felt the power flow into him as he looked at the oncoming army, they were still advancing despite the arrows being fired at them. The first wave of the army was still a little ways from where his runes were placed. It was a good thing they were all on foot.

Harry waited and saw as the soldiers in front kept on receiving more and more damage, but they didn't die. Obviously some priests were with them or at the back with the arm that were keeping these soldiers in good health. Harry grinned viciously at that. The recovering of health could also be due to the warriors using it to heal themselves slowly as well. But it was a slow process, his attack was instantaneous, they would be dead before they could heal from it.

Harry raised his hands high in the air as Anna finished her buff. The soldiers that were slightly panicking around him now looked at him to see what he was doing. Harry calmly let the wind ruffle his hair before he said, "Volt Runic magic circle, activate."

It was like the god of thunder blitzed through the enemy lines. One second they were running towards them and the next a large thunder storm ripped through them. Troops died as they were electrocuted all along the line. The ones running behind them tried to stop but got caught up in it as well. Since majority of them barely had any HP left, they died right out.

Harry looked down at his ID card given to him previously as the number began to increase on it. It started with zero before flipping through quickly. The people around him watched in disbelief at the number passed the hundred mark, then a hundred and fifty, then two hundred, then two hundred and fifty and finally came to a stop at three hundred and twenty two.

The approaching army had stopped their charge. All of a sudden, from their strong 1200, they were reduced to 878 soldiers only. A large "PING" sound was heard by the people around Harry. The same sound repeated itself five times. He had just leveled up five bloody times. Harry grinned as the people stared at him. He said the one thing he didn't think he would ever say, "War's bloody awesome!"

It started slowly, but quickly people began to cheer wildly as they saw what had just happened. They started to fire arrows more and more fiercely at their enemy now. The enemy soon started to retreat to regroup but about fifty of them fell before they could reach the safety of distance. The numbers were more balanced now. 700 on their side and 828 on theirs, not counting the commanders of the army and the lords who were much more powerful.

Anna jumped up and hugged him, "Harry that was fantastic! It was too awesome! How did you do it? I thought you were too low a level to use anything like that, how did you use the Thunder spell like that, what spell was it?" Anna bounced up and down in excitement.

Harry just brushed the back of his head in embarrassment as his cheeks coloured slightly from all the praise. The soldiers around him were celebrating as well and were looking at him with awe in their eyes. They clearly had the advantage now.

"Oh it was just a Volt runic circle magic spell, nothing special." Anna's eyes widened even more at that, even the people around them started to whisper to each other furiously.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but how is that possible. Volt runic magic spell is a very low level spell, it is not supposed to kill off so many people at once." Anna was too shocked to say anything else.

Harry just chuckled at that. "I know that, but my spell is lvl 8, so it isn't exactly too basic. I placed around two hundred of them in the morning today, all in a linear line all across the line of the wall. The idea was to place them in a quarter of the distance away from the walls when the enemy were to come in range. So the enemy came in range at two hundred meters, so I placed them at 50 meters. They were too weak to do anything at that point, but too strong for the arrows to kill off. So my spells destroyed their front attack and in the end the archers picked apart the others. It was a very simple plan that went off really well if I do say so myself. Only I expected them to all come rather than sending a wave in first, but seeing as how the battering ram was following them, it made sense. They must have been planning to set up a weak barrier there while returning fire and mounting ladders. It went off really well though so no worries."

Anna just stared at him in a wondering manner as he explained all of that. She was brought out of her shock by a deep strong voice. "That was an excellent plan if I do say so myself. I was curious about what you were up to in the morning. Now we know what you were upto."

Harry looked around to find that man from the morning. Lord Thanos was his name. "Thanks for the compliments."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Thanos asked him.

"It's Harry Potter sir." Harry thought that it would be prudent to be respectful as he didn't know how one was to act around Lords and ladies in this land exactly. The lord took it in a stride and just nodded at him.

"Keep up the good work soldier, your deeds will definitely be rewarded at the end of the war, one that we are more likely to win now." Harry just smiled at that. He kind of felt sorry for everyone that had just died though, they all probably lost a level and were sent back to the rebirthing platform. Oh well war had its risks and they all signed up knowing them, Harry was one of them.

The invading army bulked themselves up into form and were getting ready come back and attack once again. "All right then, enough chit chat soldiers, back to the wall!" The soldiers scrambled back into positions as Thanos walked off. Harry stepped away from it and walked down the length of the wall towards the end where a Docking station was present. They were the reason why the defending army always had a slight advantage. Anyone that leveled up on the field could then assign their attribute points right away.

Harry accessed his menu and saw that he was now Level 16. Since he was on the wall he decided to place five points in Vitality and five points in strength. His total points were as such now.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage Lvl 16_

_Secondary Class: Warrior Lvl 3_

_Current Level: 16_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks Lvl 5_

_Magic Spell – Air Strike Lvl 3_

_Magic Spell – Volt Runic Circle Lvl 11_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 25_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 7_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 13_

_Determines a person's natural defence_

_Strength: 10_

_Determines the damage dealt by Melee attacks._

_Points available for assigning: 0_

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry nodded at everything and pressed confirm to keep his stats. He saw his HP bar to jump even higher and saw that he now had 450 HP compared to before. It was a huge boost due to the large level ups but also due to his attribute increase. He saw that his HP regeneration rate was now 5 HP/minute. It wasn't too great, but not too bad either overall.

Harry went back to stand next to Anna who saw him twiddling with my stats at the docking stations. "So what level are you now?"

Harry just grinner at her and said, "I am level 16 now. Just one level below you in fact."

Anna just shook her head as she chuckled. "That move was simply too awesome. Don't think you can pull one of those again right now could you?"

Harry just shook his head. "No the element of surprise is gone, plus when I originally set them up, it took me almost three hours to get everything ready. Right now I don't think that is a possibility. Unless our friends down there want to wait around for a while so that I can sneak down an place down my runic circles."

Anna just chuckled at the joke and stood straight facing forward. Her bow already had an arrow nocked to it. At Harry's questioning eyebrow she replied, "It's my secondary class, archer. Only got it right now so I am only level 1 in it. What could be the harm right." Harry just shrugged at that and picked up the bow as well. What could be the harm indeed.

They had to wait only thirty seconds before the enemies were starting to come into their range. Harry nocked an arrow and let it fly straight and true. It hit the target dead on and taking away a decent portion of their HP. Harry kept on shooting arrows in that vicinity until his ID in his hand went from 322 to 323. Grinning now Harry started to let his arrows flow viciously. Faster and faster he shot arrows down into the melee down there.

He had already killed four people with his bow and arrow and was having a grand time at it while doing it. Some people would slightly be disturbed at this image, but Harry wasn't. He was having fun in doing this, perhaps that bit of Voldemort's soul affected him. But since Harry knew that none of them were dying, he kept on shooting his arrows. They were now close enough and some of the closer ones were returning fire with their own bows now. Some of Harry's comrades were struck and had to cower behind the walls to not get hit and die.

Harry saw one of them who was really bad at shooting arrows glaring at the soldiers on the other side. His hand was on his sword, perhaps he was a warrior type. Harry just shrugged and ducked down behind the stone as well. He picked out a HP potion and whistled at the guy before tossing it at him. He gave him a grateful nod before chugging it down. A large yell of Ladders was heard from the other side.

Harry swore as he got up from his hiding spot. He was slow enough to see the guy whom he tossed the potion vial grinning savagely while gripping his sword. Yep definitely a pure warrior type. Harry rained arrows furiously on anyone that tried to climb up the ladders. He couldn't keep up with them no matter how fast he went. They were going to be overrun if they didn't do anything soon.

A yell brought his attention around as he saw Anna standing there with a sword sticking through her shoulder. Fury seized Harry as he lunged at the enemy and hit them across the face with his bare hand. "Hot Sparks!" Instantly the enemy was covered in two large fireballs as he burned to death.

Harry turned around and Dragged Anna behind Soldiers that had formed a barricade in the narrow hallway by fighting shoulder to shoulder, but it didn't seem like it would last. "Anna are you ok?" He frantically asked his new friend. Anna just nodded at him and took out a potion vial from her belt and drank it. Soon the wound was completely healed and she looked fine.

"I am fine Harry, but we have to do something. Even if we expected to lose the walls, we did not expect them to get it this easily. They are easily higher level compared to some of our own soldiers, it will be a slaughter if they get in with such huge numbers!"

Harry looked around seeing if he could find what to do. He leaned over the wall and saw that the ladder had five people on it at one time. He looked around thinking to see if he could spot any ideas. His eyes caught the form of Felix as he ducked in between soldier's feet and bit the enemies hard causing them to fall before killing them. He looked back at the ladder and looked at its bottom, it was unprotected.

In their zeal for getting into the city, none of them had bothered to protect the base of the ladder. Harry grinned as he pointed his palms forward and yelled, "Air Strike!" Two powerful gusts of wind left his hand and slammed into the ladder. It didn't do much but send a tremor down it. Harry frowned at that. There must be something he could do. He cast about for what before an insane idea popped into his head.

Harry grinned as he yelled, "Hot Sparks!" He lobbed the fireballs towards the base of the ladder, although they were travelling at a very slow speed. Harry aimed his hands and closed one eye while poking a little bit of his tongue out. "Air Strike!" The result was instantaneous. A stream of powerful and fast fire hit the base of the ladder and its surrounding soldiers and lit them all on fire.

The fire spread across the ladder and soon the soldiers were falling off of it as the ladder cracked and broke under the pressure. The five soldiers that just fell and died as they were close to death already. Harry's ID counter was already at 384. He had destroyed almost a third of the opposing army on his own. That left him in very high spirits. Harry grinned like a maniac as he joined Felix and drew his sword.

Side by side they cut down and pushed the enemy forces back. The Soldiers morale boosted whenever they saw him standing with them and fought back ferociously. With well timed attacks of his flame and wind spell, Harry pushed them back until he could destroy the second ladder as well. Just a little bit more and he would be able to break the battering ram as well. Although the door to the city wouldn't hold as it was quite heavily destroyed.

Harry swung his sword with all his might, ignoring the exhaustion that was setting in and killing any and all soldiers coming his way. He had already killed about twenty of them with his sword alone. Felix was more ahead than him on that count though. Harry whirled around and stabbed a soldier through the heart. The enemy struggled for a moment before he became a bright light and shot off into the sky. "PING."

Harry was coming to love that sound as he spent more and more time in this place. The man that he just killed was his 405th kill. Harry pushed with the soldiers and yelled at them to push more, they were almost at a docking station, it would allow them to come back stronger into the fight again. The soldiers around him yelled and they began a frenzied pace of stabbing, cutting and slashing.

As they were almost there, Harry dropped his word unexpectedly and the enemy soldier just stood there with a stupid look on his face. He thrust his hands outwards and yelled, "Air Strike! Air Strike! Air Strike! Air Strike! Air Strike!" The consecutive spells took a decent chunk of his MP away, but the enemy was pushed back five complete paces and they were extremely packed together. They took damage from their own weapons, and five of them turned into light and shot off. Harry ran forward and engaged them in a sword fight once again.

His comrades rushed to the scene as well and Harry left them to it. Felix stayed with them killing enemies as well. He was a lot bigger as well. Harry wondered how many kills he had committed. He placed his ID on him and saw that he had killed nearly sixty of them. No wonder he looked bigger, he was Level 13 right now. Man you got to love a pet that keeps getting bigger and stronger the longer he fights. He had stopped playing around at the feet and was outright attacking the soldiers now, quickly and ferociously.

Harry placed his hands on the Docking Station. He would send the others back after he was finished.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage Lvl 16_

_Secondary Class: Warrior Lvl 7_

_Secondary Class: Archer Lvl 4_

_Current Level: 16_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks Lvl 6_

_Magic Spell – Air Strike Lvl 4_

_Magic Spell – Volt Runic Circle Lvl 11_

_Magic Spell – Barrier Lvl 1_

_Melee Attack: Power Strike Lvl 1(uses mana)_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 25_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 7_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 13_

_Determines a person's natural defence_

_Strength: 10_

_Determines the damage dealt by Melee attacks._

_Accuracy: 6_

_Determines how accurate one's arrows and spells are. Increases damage of Melee hits as well in forms of dire and critical hit. _

_Points available for assigning: 7_

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry looked confused at the new Attribute but noticed that it was there now due to him picking up a bow and shooting like crazy with it. Apparently he did kill quite a few people with it as well since he already had lvl 4 in it. He saw that his swordsmanship level was higher as well now, by 4 in fact. He noticed how he got points to assign but he didn't get any level ups in the overall number. Perhaps that number was only supposed to represent the level of your highest type, and in this case it was Mage for him.

Harry shook his head about all that, now wasn't the time to think of any of that stuff. He assigned all 7 points to Strength, bringing the total to 17. Now he should be able to go toe to toe with some of those monsters out there without too much problem. Harry closed the menu after clicking confirm and rushed to the fight gain.

He joined Felix by his side, who was even bigger since he last saw him. He must have leveled up and be at level 14 now. Harry grinned at him and yelled, "Common Felix let's do this!"

Harry stabbed and chopped his way through his enemy while Felix lunged and ripped their throats out. With his new strength, the killing of Soldiers had gotten much easier for him. He pushed them back easily and kept on doing so as he came closer to them. He noticed that quite a few of them were looking scared of him and Felix. Harry pulled back a little and noticed the last ladder. He created his combo that he had done previously and broke the ladder by the sheer force of his spells. Two more died in that process.

The retreat horn sounded in the background as the soldiers of Fort Hamlet were asked to retreat now. Harry and his comrades had a harder time of doing so because there were more of the enemy in front of them. Harry sheathed his sword in one go and stepped behind a soldier using him as a shield. He thrust his hands out and yelled "Volt Runic circle magic!"

A runic circle appeared underneath the enemy's feet and it activated. A small pillar of lightning came out this time, it seems the spell had gotten much more stronger than last time. The pillar engulfed eight people in it and killed them instantly before they had a chance to heal themselves.

Harry called the Air strike and Hot sparks combo repeatedly while telling everyone else to retreat while he held them off. The soldiers around him ran as quickly as they could and went down the ramparts. Harry was moved back quickly as well by taking one step back after the other. The enemies tried to get close to him now as he was alone. The fear was replaced by anger, anger at the fact that so many of their own had died to the two of them alone. Felix hopped down the winding stairway and Harry turned his back and started running down as well.

The path was wide enough to fit four people shoulder to shoulder through. Harry got a wicked idea as he spread his arms outwards and cast, "Volt Runic magic circle!" There would be no mercy for the enemy tonight. He ran down the stairwell casting the magic circles behind him and had them activate the moment someone stepped foot in them. He didn't know how many he got but it certainly allowed him to escape. Harry ran through the end of the staircase and came out into the courtyard behind the main gate.

He saw that he still had a minute or so left so he pulled out his MP potions and drank two of them while casting the Volt runic circles everywhere in the front. The soldiers yelled at him to hurry up as everyone that was alive had gone through already. Harry ignored them as the shuddering of the front gate got more and more violent as the barrier from it was removed and placed around the inner castle's gate. Harry ran with Felix, drinking potions and laying down more and more traps.

He must have put down twenty of those things before the door gave way and the army rushed in. Harry ran like the hell's hounds were licking at his feet. Felix easily outstripped him and tumbled through the closing doorway. The soldiers shouted encouragements at him to run faster as the army behind him started to shoot arrows at him. Two of them struck him in the shoulder blades while one hit him in his lower back. Harry dived through the large gate as they slammed it shut behind him.

"Raise the Barrier!" A shout went off from behind Harry. But Harry was too tired to care. He was bruised all over. Someone yanked the arrows out of him and gave him a red vial to drink. Harry meekly downed the potion and realized that it was HP potion. He soon started feeling rejuvenated and was back to good health in no time.

He sat there looking dazed as he stayed sitting until the tell tale sounds of a ram hitting the barrier came back. He looked up at a soldier shooting arrows down into the enemy. "Oi you there, how many do you think are there on the path leading from the front gate to this gate?"

The soldier took a quick look and said, "I think around a hundred and fifty of them are on the other side. Why are you asking?"

Harry grinned in a lopsided manner at him and said, "Cuz I am gonna show you a magic trick soon. Is Anna around here anywhere?"

He looked around before someone moved forward from the ring of on lookers around him. Harry grinned at her and said two words that had her grinning with him. "Buff me!" The on lookers were surprised at this request but didn't say anything as Anna chanted the spell and Harry felt his magic running strongly in his veins again.

"Look outside for the fireworks that are set up by yours truly, Harry Potter, for your entertainment." Harry snapped his fingers and said, "Activate Volt Runic magic circle!"

The loud screams of people outside was like music to his ears. Harry opened his ID and saw that he had 430 kills before coming in here. Slowly the number started to go up and up until it came to a stop at 512. "I just killed 82 players while sitting here and snapping my fingers. Am I the best magician to exist ever or not?"

"PING"

Loud chants and cheers went through the foyer of the castle of his name. Harry grinned as he got up from the ground. Felix's white fur was dyed red in his enemies blood as he sat on his haunches next to him. Harry ripped away a ruined sleeve and tossed it on the ground. His armour of chainmail was barely hanging on. Harry took it all off so that he was standing there in a black t-shirt that had holes in it with dark red all over it and dark brown pants that were died red in places as well. He looked at his arms to find that he still had wounds and was not healed completely.

Harry opened his palms and faced them upwards as he said, "Heal." A continuous drain of MP started to restore Harry's HP. The wounds on him disappeared magically as if they were never there leaving behind unblemished skin. Although the blood remained behind. Harry looked up to see someone making their way through the throng of people. It was the same guy to whom Harry had thrown the vial of potion.

"Thanks for the help before. Name's Eustas, class Warrior, level 19. Nice to meet you." Eustas put forth a buffed up hand. Harry didn't need to ask him where all his attribute points went to, it was a clear indication.

"Harry Potter and it was no biggie. Nice to meet you Eustase." Harry grinned at him in the typical Potter manner as Eustas looked back at him as well. He looked older than him by a little as well. He had jet black hair that had a scraggly look to it and his skin was a dark brown tone. He was a very muscular man with a wicked sword attached to his hip.

Harry turned around to Anna and said, "Anna meet Eustas my new friend. Eustas meet Anna, my old friend from the frontlines." The two of them looked at him for the lame joke and Harry just smiled at them innocently and shrugged. "So what's going on here, how come we are the one hiding in the castle? I killed off like 512 of them, and I am sure the others killed quite a few of them as well. Felix here got around 90 of them as well. Between me and Felix we took out half the army and yet we were retreating, what happened?"

Eustas looked at him and grinned. "That is a large number for such a little man. I myself killed off around 150 of them. So what is going on here?"

Anna looked at them both. "Everything was going fine, but then around 600 reinforcements came from the Eastern side. Seeing those numbers and the state of the wall, the Lords decided that it would be a smart idea to go ahead and fall back as it would be easier to defend from a smaller place. We only have about three hundred troops left while the other side has around 700 and majority of them are fresh."

Harry swore loudly as he paced around. There was no way he was going to die here and give up like that. He saw that the archers were shooting from the openings provided. They were killing more and more enemies as they stood there, but the barrier would fall down as soon as the MP potion supply ran out. Harry paced around for a few seconds thinking of what he could do when suddenly an idea clicked in his mind.

Harry ran up the stairs and to the balcony overlooking the raging attack. The opposing army was attacking at two fronts with two rams. The archers on the balcony were shooting anyone and everyone in sight. Harry didn't know much about it but he knew that if his plan was to have even an iota of success then he had to succeed on this front first.

"Is there a captain here that I can talk to?" Harry yelled loudly as many of the archers turned to look at him. The enemies noticed him as well and started to yell insults and threats at him. Harry just waved at them cheekily as he looked for the captain when a man with a winged helmet stepped forward.

"I am the captain of His Majesty's personal guard. My name is Nick Rider. Captain Nick Rider." He was a powerful man from the vibe he was giving off. Definitely above level 30. If only they had men like this in their army.

"Captain I have a plan that I want to put into motion but I need your help to do it. Can you help me?" Harry looked at him with a serious expression.

Captain Nick just looked at him and said, "you do not need to think of any plans, His Majesty and his lords are convening and they shall soon have a new course directive for us to follow and we shall do that."

Harry very nearly ripped his hair out at that. Harry took a breath and said, "Ok _Nick_, now listen here and listen good. I just heard from inside that the Lords have been convening for the past twenty minutes. The barrier is weakening, the MP potions that the mages are using are running out. And you and me we both know that once this barrier is gone, there is no way for us to defend against them. Now you have a choice right here and right now, listen to me and succeed in protecting these walls, or wait for the verdict and watch as the barrier falls and the rest of us are slaughtered. Now what do you want to do?"

Nick looked at Harry with a hard look. "Fine what is it that you wish me to do?" As Harry explained his plan to Nick, he started drawing out the different formations to take on the ground. He hadn't realized that he had such a mind for tactics but hey things were working out really well right now so why stop. This was almost like pulling a prank on the enemy. Nick nodded as he understood what he wanted him to do. But before Harry could leave he turned towards him and said, "Should this fail, you will become a hunted man by me Harry Potter. Luck be with you."

After that he turned away from Harry and started to move the troops around. He sent a couple of them downstairs and had them fetch more people and handed out bows to them. People that were not part of the guard took the bows and started to shoot the enemy as quickly as they could. But the barrier was getting weaker by the second, and the enemy's moral was going up while panic was rising on their side.

Harry went down and asked Anna to organize a circle of priests and come with him. There sitting in a circle to the side were the mages, there were fifteen of them with clasped hands holding the barrier up. They looked to be powerful, but nothing Harry could help out with either. A person was situated in front of them that would feed them MP potions as soon as they asked for it.

Harry asked the priests to go around and buff the mages, making the shield stronger. He walked off to the side of the room where a Docking station was present. Harry pressed his hand into it as a screen popped up.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage Lvl 17_

_Secondary Class: Warrior Lvl 8_

_Secondary Class: Archer Lvl 4_

_Current Level: 17_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks Lvl 7_

_Magic Spell – Air Strike Lvl 5_

_Magic Spell – Volt Runic Circle Lvl 12_

_Magic Spell – Barrier Lvl 1_

_Melee Attack: Power Strike Lvl 1(uses mana)_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 25_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 7_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 13_

_Determines a person's natural defence_

_Strength: 17_

_Determines the damage dealt by Melee attacks._

_Accuracy: 6_

_Determines how accurate one's arrows and spells are. Increases damage of Melee hits as well in forms of dire and critical hit. _

_Points available for assigning: 3_

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry assigned all three of his points to Endurance, bringing it to 10. Harry looked at his stats one more time and closed the Docking Station.

He walked up to one of the mages sitting down on the ground and whispered to him. "I have a question for you." At the nod of the boy sitting there he asked, "are you guys getting any exp for keeping the barrier up? And what spell are you using to keep it up?"

"We get exp to our Mage class directly since the barrier is being used constantly. Also the spell Barrier goes up by level as well. And that is the spell we are using right now."

Harry nodded before he stood up and looked at the mages, "How many of you have levelled up already?" All of them said that they had levelled up at least twice. Harry grinned at that. "So have you guys gone to the Docking station and upgraded your attributes?"

One of the mages looked confused and asked, "No why would we do that, and even if we wanted to do that we can't none of us can move from the circle, one less mage would mean less power to the shield and under the onslaught it would collapse."

Harry nodded at that and said, "alright guys here's the plan. I am a mage as well and I know the barrier spell as well. The only problem is that my barrier spell is level 1, which means that it is very weak in comparison to yours. I would be right in assuming that all your barrier spells are around level 25 at the least right?" At the nods Harry continued. "While my barrier spell is extremely weak, my power in attributes is 25, which I realize is a very high number."

Harry had to be special no matter where he went. The being that had sent him here had enabled him to get two points for each level up while everyone else got only one and three at each ten level ups while everyone else got two. So it was understandable to see shock across the mages' faces. "Now I want you all to know that I am going to sub one of you out and sit down in your place. The barrier will be weak momentarily but it will go stronger as my barrier spell's level would increase and backed by the power it would keep on getting stronger. But it will still be weaker than what it is right now.

In the meantime, the person who stepped out of the circle, I want them to go ahead to the Docking station and upgrade your power and come back. You all have had at least a couple of level ups, so two points to Power attribute for fifteen people brings us to 30 extra power points. It's like having an extra person in the circle. The drain on your MP would decrease as well as since the shield is now stronger, weaker attacks won't force it to lose as much MP anymore. Is that clear everyone?"

All the mages nodded at him dumbly. Harry beckoned Anna over and unloaded all his MP potions, or at least the remaining 80 onto the floor in front of him. Anna understood as she kneeled in front of Harry on her knees. Harry grasped the hands between the two mages and separated them while holding onto both of them. He felt the drain on his magic as well as he said, "Barrier!"

The shields outside got a little stronger temporarily as Harry joined the circle. Harry saw his MP spiral downwards at a very quick pace. The mage next to him was about to join the two hands he was holding together when Harry said, "Wait a moment!" The mage stopped and looked at him inquiringly. "I just realized that if I stay a part of the circle then my Barrier spell will have the time to level up some and if we do this after say five minutes then perhaps the drain wouldn't be as drastic if my spell was a weaker level."

The mages all nodded at this as it made sense. Sweat poured off of Harry in buckets as he kept an eye on the numbers next to his MP points. The spell was draining quite literally 10 MP per each second. His recharge rate of 7 MP/min can't keep up with this in any way. Within a minute the spell would have taken all of Harry's MP.

Harry let the mana drain from him till only fifty was left before nodding at Anna who gave him the potion vial and Harry greedily drank it. She opened up three more vials in succession, and Harry drank them all. He was back to his full MP bar, 600/600. But this time around the drain had slowed down. Instead of 10 MP per second it was now draining 9 MP.

Harry waited once again when there was only about ten seconds left for his MP to drain completely before he drank four more vials of MP. His barrier level was certain going up. The mages around him were only drinking one of the potions Harry was drinking, compared to his 4 a minute.

The pace kept on for the next five minutes where at the end of it instead of drinking 4 MP potions, he was only drinking three. The mages looked at him inquiringly but Harry shook his head in negative, the drain was too big so they would have to wait a little more.

So they sat there as the seconds ticked by slowly and the minutes went by as well. The soldiers on the outside were holding well and the enemies were getting discouraged as the barrier seemed to be getting stronger in comparison to weaker. Eustas bellowed as he shot arrow after arrow towards the enemy. For a pure warrior class, he was sure to pick up a lot of Archery levels today.

On the inside the drain on Harry's MP had gone back down to 2 MP per second, it was still too much but they should be alright now. Harry only had about fifty MP potions left now. He was drenched in his sweat as the sudden drain of mana had caused it. It was funny how one sip of the blue stuff and you are all ok all of a sudden. The mage next to Harry shifted and brought Harry's hand closer to the mage on the other side of his. He clasped their hands together and then let go.

The drain on his MP jumped to 12 MP per second. He was glad that he hadn't done this directly or else he might have gotten everyone killed. Harry sat there patiently, drinking potion after potion as mages in the circle all swapped with each other. None of them took more than thirty seconds at the docking station. But for harry that meant seven and a half minutes.

But the drain had drastically slowed down after the third minute. The mages were coming back stronger and Harry's spell was getting stronger as well. After a few minutes everyone was back in the circle and Harry's MP drain had been reduced to 1 MP per two seconds, it was a huge difference. Harry smiled at them as he joined the two hands and got up off of the floor.

He had heard the tell tale noise of "PING" in the background as he had levelled up by just maintaining the barrier. The barrage they were putting on out there was no joke. Harry went back to the Docking station and placed his hand on top of it. He saw the menu pop up and checked his Barrier spell's level. Harry was shocked to see that his Barrier spell's level was 21. He had kept it up for only about twenty minutes. He wondered what the exact level of all the mage's barrier spell was. This was one heck of a way to level it up without any hassle whatsoever. Then again the Fort's entire defence depended on them. Harry shrugged his shoulders and placed the two points from his level up into Accuracy. It was time to go beat those soldiers back to wherever they came from.

Harry walked out onto the balcony to see many of the soldiers shooting down at the enemies like their lives depended on it. Eustas was having the particular joy of yelling out loudly while shooting aggressively at the enemies. His strength made the arrows fly far faster than anyone else. Harry wondered if other attributes helped each other in that way, only none of it was listed in the lists though.

Harry grabbed one of the bows and started shooting as well. The quivers contained an endless supply of arrows for Archers. As they level up they get better arrow heads in their quiver. But the strength of archer comes not only from the type of arrows a person uses but also from the bow. That is where people spend money. Harry shrugged his shoulder and pulled out an arrow with a bronze tip on its head. He aimed it towards an enemy and let it fly.

For the next few minutes Harry picked an enemy and kept on shooting at them till they died. He picked off 19 people like that, bringing his total to 531 killed. Harry noticed that the battering ram was still striking the shield, but he couldn't start his plans on them right now. He shook his head towards Captain Nick who was looking at him for the signal and kept on shooting his arrows.

Harry kept at it for half an hour and had managed to kill of forty more enemies before his arrows changed from bronze arrowheads to iron. Harry smiled as he started to hit tings faster and dealt more damage to them. Majority of the balcony was now shooting Iron arrows now. With the occasional palace guard shooting steel arrow.

The size of the enemy was decreasing, but the enemy had not realized that. Harry looked at the people sitting atop horses at the back. There were six of them, but they were sitting there watching dispassionately as more and more of their men died. Two of them just kept on giving orders to increase the battering ram's speed and power. Harry had simply ordered Nick to take out the enemies around the rams, but not to touch the rams at all.

He had a funny feeling in his stomach that those people at the back were in possession of something, or some skill that would allow them to break through. And Harry was not keen on them breaking through while there were still more enemy than them. So they sat back and shot at the enemies flailing away at the edges of the barrier, slowly working their way in.

It was only when around a hundred of the enemies remained, in the middle did Harry nod at Captain Nick to do as he suggested he do. Nick raised his hand and yelled, "Guards, fire arrows at the left ram now!"

Suddenly arrows tipped with fire were burning their way through the sky and they struck the ram, instantly putting it on flame. That was no ordinary fire, it seemed like it was a skill of archer, just as there was a skill for melee. The people manning the ram abandoned it as it caught on fire.

The men on the balcony turned to shoot the other machine down. But Harry's attention was not on them, no it was on the men riding towards the barrier with their swords drawn. Harry knew that whatever they would do would knock the barrier down, call it a gut feeling, a very powerful one at that. He ran down the stairs and called Anna to him.

"What do you need Harry?" Anna asked him as he came through.

"Anna I want you to go to mages and tell them to drop the barrier in fifteen minutes after you get there. Tell them to drink their mana potion and then to join us here in the main room for battle.

"But Harry that will remove our last protection!" Anna said loudly to him. She was frantic as she kept on walking around trying to help people out by giving them a buff. But Harry noticed the bow around her chest. She was shooting the enemies as well.

"We don't have time for this Anna, trust me on this!" Harry left her there and went to the nearest Docking Station. He placed his palm on it and saw that his archere had gone up to level 11 now. It seems training archery was much easier initially compared to Mage and Warrior. Harry stared at his seven points and then at the door. If those guys got a hit on him, he was going to die anyways, so might as well do some crazy damage before going out like a light bulb.

Harry poured all his points into Power. The total came out to be 32 power. It was a very high amount, especially for someone at his level that also had points in other attributes as well. Harry confirmed his points and closed the Docking station. He asked everyone to clear out of the doorway as he started to place his favourite rune circles around the doorway. He had people with a bow line up in the balconies and sent one to bring everyone down from above.

As soon as they came, he asked every single warrior to form a box around the doorway. He piled them in that order and got them to form ranks as well. The enemy only had about a hundred forces remaining but they weren't mentally tired as Harry's side, plus those more powerful six guys would be flowing into the battle this time around as well. But Harry was ready for them.

Eustas speared the middle of the box facing the doorway as he stood there. Harry stood next to him with both his sleeves riding up. Anna was standing behind them. She discreetly handed him thirty of his potions back as they weren't used up in the fight. Harry stood there with a grin as he waited for the enemy to come through.

It wasn't long before the enemy started to hit the door as the barrier must have gone down. He saw as the mages from the barrier circle made their way to the balconies. The doors gave one might shudder before they fell forward over the runic circles he had cast. Harry worried if this would impair them or not. But his worry was cast aside as enemies rushed in and quickly took formation. Four of the mounted soldiers in golden plated armour walked forward. Their clothes made Harry look like a street urchin. But Harry didn't really care that much, he was having too much fun with this.

They all rode in on their mounts and stared at them with a haughty look. "Surrender the castle and we shall let you all live and go. We are only here for the Fort Hamlet. We are not interested in its inhabitants at all. Who here answers for you?" Before Captain Nick could step forward Harry stepped forward.

"I do." Shocked eyes turned towards Harry as Nick's hands tightened on his sword. Harry couldn't really care much. Some might have come here for the money and exp reward afterwards. But Harry came here for the exp from right now and no one was going to deny him of it. He was having far too much fun. Plus the fact that they were sitting right on top of his trap made it all worth it for him.

"And what say you, will you surrender to the Duke of Lunar, Earnest?" The old bearded man asked him. He was definitely a warrior, someone who was meant to keep others at bay while the priest healed him and the archer shot arrows at any enemy trying to sneak in an attack. But they had made a mistake, they had brought both their warriors and archer and priest inside.

"I say this. Activate Volt runic circle magic," Harry snapped his fingers with a grin. The result was just the same as last one, only much more violent as instead of a small pillar of lightning, pillars as tall as the hall came forth and struck everything that was standing on it. Guess having put all those points in power helped him a lot, also the buff from Anna didn't hurt at all.

"Archers! Aim for the men on the horses!" Harry gave his order and they all followed without hesitation. He had not led them astray till now and he wasn't going to. As soon as his spell powered down, only about ten people from the army were standing, but even they succumbed to the arrows raining down on them. Harry ignored them all and rushed right into the fray.

He ran past the warriors and the archer and focused on the priest. He aimed one hand at the warrors and the archer and yelled, "Air strike!" The spell propeeled them into his armies where they started to clobber them before they could recover. The archer got it the worst as they ate him alive before he could even let loose a single arrow. Eustas was busy pummeling the bearded warrior while Anna was shooting arrows at the other one in a way that he couldn't get up.

Harry unsheathed his sword and hit the priest several times in a harsh manner to draw blood. He wrangled the staff that he was holding away from him and dropped his sword on the ground before pointing both his hands at the priest and yelling, "Hot Spark! Hot Spark! Hot Spark! Hot Spark!" The priest burned as he let loose a scream and turned into light and disappeared into the horizon.

Harry turned around and went to the other warrior that Anna was fighting and shot him with several "Hot sparks" as well before he too died. Eustas just about finished his enemy up as well and a stab from behind for the archer from him was enough to kill him as well. All their enemies that had come in had just died.

Harry heard two loud, "PING PING" in the background. And he had managed to level up as well. Those three he killed must have been worth a lot of HP. Harry calmly walked and picked up his sword before going to a Docking station and transferring all his newly earned points into Power again. It was a very addictive feeling, he should get a more powerful spell soon. Everyone in the room watched him as he looked at his screen. The people closest to him gasped at his stats. Yes, they were very high for someone his level.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Primary Class: Mage Lvl 20_

_Secondary Class: Warrior Lvl 8_

_Secondary Class: Archer Lvl 11_

_Current Level: 17_

_Special skills:_

_Magic spell – Hot sparks Lvl 7_

_Magic Spell – Air Strike Lvl 5_

_Magic Spell – Volt Runic Circle Lvl 12_

_Magic Spell – Barrier Lvl 21_

_Melee Attack: Power Strike Lvl 1(uses mana)_

_Stats for Attributes_

_Power: 36_

_Determines the strength of a person's spell casting _

_Endurance: 10_

_Determines a person's Mana capacity as well as its regeneration_

_Vitality: 13_

_Determines a person's natural defence_

_Strength: 17_

_Determines the damage dealt by Melee attacks._

_Accuracy: 8_

_Determines how accurate one's arrows and spells are. Increases damage of Melee hits as well in forms of dire and critical hit. _

_Points available for assigning: 0_

_Note: The information provided is only true for the warrior classes listed, other classes have different attributes and skills available to them._

Harry confirmed his stats before popping open a MP and HP potion and draining them. He was back to full health and more powerful than before. The enemy was looking shocked at the wreckage he had caused. Guess those six must not have been there when the initial charge was taking place.

Captain Nick Rider took command of the remaining troops and led them all outwards as the Duke of Lunar, Earnest turned around and tried to retreat. Harry just stood there watching them go, he knew that those people must be extremely ticked off towards him, but he did not wish to completely piss them off by destroying their image completely. By nightfall the popularity of Lunar would have decreased and the number of people going there would decrease, in comparison Fort Hamlet's popularity would increase like no tomorrow.

Harry sat down on the ground as he looked at the status of his clothes and shoes. He will definitely need new equipment after this. Anna and Eustas came and sat with him.

"Harry that was awesome, it was amazing how we took down such high level players." Harry smiled as Anna chattered on about how amazing it was. Eustas seemed to be staring at him with an intense stare though. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry there is something I wanted to ask you, I was wondering if it is possible that we travel together?" Eustas asked him with an earnest face.

Harry considered this option, it would be a tremendous advantage. He had seen people form parties and then go hunt higher level monsters than them. While the distribution of exp was based on the amount of contribution provided by each player, so that one of the members just couldn't coast along for free by doing this. Harry nodded and said, "Lets form a party, the three of us."

Anna jumped around as it was the obvious thing for her to do with her bubbly personality. "What shall we name our party?"

Harry grinned in a mischievous way. "I know, let's call ourselves New Marauders."

Anna frowned in a confused manner, "what does that name mean?"

Harry grinned as he said, "It means that we are the new demonic pranksters!"

Eustas grinned at Harry's enthusiasm and nodded his head, and so did Anna. The citizens of the Fort were now coming out of the basement where they were sent for Security's sake. They all saw the people around them and rejoiced at seeing some of them. Harry knew that it was only a virtual world, but to the others it was the real world. Some rejoiced meeting their loved ones, while others were sad at not seeing their friends and family in the survivors group. They knew that they would be coming back, but if you take away the feeling of pain of loss then these people wouldn't be human. There was a sharp cracking sound of glass being broken as everyone's eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs leading upwards from the foyer.

A portly bellied man stepped out of the room at the end. He waddled his way towards the front and yelled. "Now then, the chamber of lords has finished on setting the directive. We shall all band up our armies and," here he paused to look at the people sitting there not doing anything. The door was blown open and evening's light was streaming through. "Why aren't you people defending the doors? Get up everyone! Get off your lazy asses and defend the door or else the enemies would run us over!"

Harry looked at the man in disbelief. There was no way this was the Lord Matthew that Thanos had been singing praises about. Apparently he was as he scanned the hall and his eyes tightened slightly. Things had happened outside his control and he did not like it. Harry understood it right then and there, the power might be in Matthew's hands but the one controlling the king was Thanos.

When he asked how the Fort had managed to stand for so long as it is, Eustas answered him. "Usually Matthew's son Marx would be here to guard its walls. He is like the lone guardian of Fort Hamlet. The last I heard of him, he was Level 46 and he is a powerful warrior and a very powerful archer. It is said that he can shoot an enemy right between his eyes from three hundred paces away."

Harry whistled appreciatively at that. After trying Archery, he had finally understood how difficult it was. This man must be really good. "So where is Marx today, gone fishing perhaps?"

Eustas shook his head. "No Marx was sent on a mission to somewhere. No one knows where exactly, the only thing they know is that it was a very strange thing. Every two months a tournament is held in Contaz city. In the tournament, usually the winner and his team are allowed the chance to flock people underneath their banner and then attack their enemy. This army then has a month before they have to pick a village or a fort and then attack it. It is a ritual in the Western continent in Zanathos. But the problem was that Thanos knew that any such attack would be coming from Earnest any day as he had won the right to attack. Then why did he send Marx away?"

Harry frowned in thought as he stared at Thanos and Matthew discussing things in hushed tones. Matthew cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "Great work at defending the fortress Captain Nick Rider!"

Now this was something Harry was familiar with. Politics at its finest. The citizens looked at Nick as if he were a hero, ergo Matthew acknowledged Nick and casted himself in a good light with the citizens as well. But the problem was that they did not know about anything that had happened out here. Harry grinned as he saw Nick stand up and state that it was him who had in fact held up the defence and brought down the enemy.

Thanos stared at him with calculating eyes and wondered what he could do with him. He tapped Matthew once again as they started another short private conference. While the citizens asked the soldiers on what happened and the soldiers were more than happy to do so with a zeal. They told them all about his traps at the beginning of the charge that evened out the odds, to the trick of thinning down the enemy's numbers without them noticing it.

The people were looking at him with an awe, something that Harry was used to but this time he earned it on his own and blushed as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Felix was standing there next to him, looking like a pink tiger rather than a white one due to all the blood in his fur. Harry borrowed a bucket of water from one of the guards nearby and proceeded to wash Felix clean.

Felix shook his body once he was clean as he stood up thereand prowled around looking pleased at his size and his body. He was as high as Harry's hip now. He leaned down towards him and scratched his face vigorously as he leaned into his hand.

"Who's a good boy Felix, yes we are a good boy aren't we? Getting so much bigger after coming here. You were but a tiny little thing three days ago. I reckon that after ten more levels or so you would be so big that I could probably ride you. Would you like that Felix?" Harry asked his pet, or familiar now as that is what he was feeling like towards him now.

Felix snorted and bobbed his head in the affirmative before firmly shoving his head in his arms. Harry sat down next to Felix and started to scratch him as he purred in a content manner. Harry scratched him as Matthew and Thanos asked everyone to come and present their ID into the front desk they had set up.

Harry walked up and stood in the line as everyone lined up and got a bag of coins and exp according to their kills. The others in front of Harry offered him to walk forward, but Harry said no and just stood there with Anna and Eustas. Harry presented his ID and saw that the number started to tally up. Everyone in the hall watched with a riveted eye as the number went up and up and up.

It finally stopped at 629. The guard reached with shaking hands and picked up the ID and placed it into a slot above a contraption. It then proceeded to rain gold coins into a bag. Harry grinned as the rain of gold continued and showed no chance of stopping. Harry took the offered gold, it was 300 gold coins, and placed his hand on the round glass globe. He felt something flowing into him and it continued for a while before a loud, "PING" was heard. Harry had just leveled up. He grinned and placed his hand on Felix, only to be shocked as Felix was larger than before. Apparently he received the exp as well.

Harry walked back towards the Docking station as Anna and Eustas turned in their stuff as well. He opened the Docking station and looked at the points he had. He decided to put them in Vitality, as it could never hurt to have more health. Harry walked back to his original spot and settled down into the rubble once more. He took off his sword and tossed it onto the ground. The edges were completely blunt and he didn't think that he would be able to use it again.

Harry looked up to see someone was calling his name. He saw that it was Matthey calling him. He stood up and patted Felix who stood up with him as well. The little tyke was not so little and adorable at level 17. He looked like a powerful beast at this level. With the rate he was going, he should probably stop growing at level thirty or so.

It seems that Matthew had been speaking to him for a while. Harry just nodded along with a half an ear. He was busy stroking Felix's coat, it was making the weirdest patterns ever when he passed from the white fir to the black fur. How do they get a coat like that anyways. It wasn't until he heard Matthew stop talking and looking at him expectantly that Harry asked him a question.

"I beg you pardon?" Harry looked at him unabashedly. There were some twitters in the background as some females laughed at Harry's blasé attitude.

Matthew cleared his throat as if this just hadn't happened. "I asked you to kneel down and accept the Knighthood anointed upon you."

Harry just got a confused look in his eyes. "Why I am being Knighted?"

Matthew rolled his eyes at the stupid child in front of him. "For lending your services to Fort Hamlet and me of course."

Harry just raised his eyebrow and said, "No."

Everyone grew quite at that. Matthew looked like he had swallowed something particularly sour. "What do you mean no?"

Harry looked at Matthey like he were an idiot. "How many other meanings of no are there?" Matthew turned red at Harry's sarcastic tone.

"Boy do you know what exactly you are saying no to, or better yet who exactly you are saying no to!" Matthew yelled at him with his moustache quivering towards the end.

Harry's eyes darkened, no one called him a boy. "I know exactly what I am talking about Lord Matthew. And I would appreciate it if you do not take any liberties with me. It's Potter to you."

Matthew's eyes bulged at such blatant disregard for authority and such a lack of respect. But Harry honestly couldn't care. He reached down and pet Felix's coat. "Come on Felix it's time to go now. I don't suppose the shop would be open do you?"

Harry completely ignored Matthew which did not sit well with him. "Get him guards! I will have you arrested for showing such impudence to the High lord of Fort Hamlet!" Spittle flew from Matthew's mouth as he yelled the last word.

Harry felt the guards come close to him as they stood blocking him in a semi circle shape. Harry's sword was lying on the floor away from here, but he was ready to say the spells at any moment. Suddenly the soldiers gave him a sharp salute instead of arresting him. Harry got a confused look on his face before he realized. He was a hero to these people. Someone who stood through thick and thin with them while their lord was busy enjoying wine behind a personal barrier of his own in the castle.

While dying is not such a big thing in this world, losing Fort Hamlet would have been. As losing it to a Duke of another city or village would mean that the laws and customs would change. The citizen's lives would not be affected directly per say, but rather their way of living would be completely changed. And on one likes it when someone comes into your home and tell you how you are supposed to do things.

Harry nodded in a grateful manner before looking back towards Matthew. Only he was shocked to find Eustas and Anna standing behind him, ready to back him up should something go wrong. Harry felt touched at that point and grinned with happiness at them. They returned his grin as well. Harry turned to Matthew as he said, "For the last time since you couldn't hear about it before, I am not accepting the Knighthood and I am not going to serve you. And that is final."

Harry spun on his heel and walked with his eyes closed to make a very epic exit, only he was stopped as something hard fell on top of his head. Initially he thought that he had been attacked, but it turned out that a sword was dropped on his head. The sword had a black sheath with silver design running through it. Harry looked up confused above him.

"What the fuck?" Harry's bewildered voice was heard by all but no one reprimanded him for poor taste in words as a voice spoke loudly.

"**Quest: Deny the Knighthood despite obvious right on it completed. You have been granted a sword of Black class for completing the quest. Congratulations!**"

Harry gripped the sword and pulled it from the sheath. The people in the audience gasped. It had a black blade that connected to a black crossguard that had for metal bars coming out of it, but the bars were all bent in one direction giving it a very classy look. The hilt was also covered in a black cloth but there was red peeking through it in diamond like shape all through its length. Harry, without even realizing it, cut himself slightly on the blade and smeared it on it. The sword vibrated for a brief second as Harry felt something latch onto his mind. Like a separate pocket had been created where the link to the sword was kept.

The blade itself was very thin, barely thicker than his three fingers put together, but it was sharp, very sharp. Harry placed the blade back in its sheathe and hefted it on his belt loop. He was doing all of this casually as he didn't realize that blades of such a colour designation are highly sought out. They were capable of growing stronger with the user and they never got dents or scratches on them. Heck they never went dull nor did they get broken. Harry just shrugged all this off though as he placed it in his belt before patting it and strolling towards the exit of the room.

"I demand you to stop right there!" Harry turned around to see that Matthew was still ticked about something.

"What do you want now chubby?" Harry had disregarded any and all means of propriety now. So what if he came here to benefit from the war, everyone else did too. Not his fault that he didn't care much about being tied down to one place. He wanted to go out there and see new things, find new people, fight new monsters and just have an adventure that was filled with fun and not with death looming over his head like before. His nerves were shot as it is right now from that one close call to death that he had running away from the enemy and entering the Castle. But it was worth it.

A few more chuckles were heard in the crowd now. But Matthew ignored them as he pointed a stubby finger at him. "As the High Lord of Fort Hamlet, I demand that you leave behind the sword or risk being branded wanted in Fort Hamlet."

The crowd sucked in a collective breath at that. To outlaw him simply because he denied him and then to backhand him into getting a precious sword off of him. Usually Harry would have ignored this sort of thing and walked away, or he would have gotten angry and draw his wand. But since he didn't have one and he wasn't as immature anymore, he decided to take the higher road and tell him to "go fuck himself."

"Here's how things are going to happen chubby. I am going to walk out of that door with the sword regardless of what you say or do. Secondly the sword is bonded to me just as Felix here is. Therefore, even if I do die, it will stay with me. So if you kill me I will come back with a vengeance to kill you chubby. Thirdly, outlaw me if you want, the next time I come knocking on your doors, you will find that I will be knocking with an army. It has been too long since new blood has won that tournament to claim their rights to attack an established city or fort or village. And tell you what I am going to do it. I will be coming back, I will be taking your Fort in four months, I will be liberating these people from your weight and do you know what? You can't do anything, so go kindly fuck yourself chubby." Harry said all of this in a quiet manner as he strolled through the doorway.

He might have overdone it but meh, who's afraid when they know that they are going to be reborn anyways. Anna and Eustas joined him as they went to some stores and collected food and potions for when they would hit the road.

"So where to now Harry?" Eustas asked Harry that question. But Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I have no idea!" Harry exclaimed with a happy smile. He liked his new boots, they were much more comfortable and they even game him some armour rating, not that Harry was really interested in that. He used majority of his money on potions and new spells. It is the skills that he earned that he would be allowed to take back, not items. He wondered if objects earned in a Quest counted as something that he would be allowed to take home.

Anna sighed as she said, "Since you said such tall words, the first things on our minds should be hitting some high level dungeons and earning more exp and gold to buy better armour. Honestly Harry you are walking around with barely any armour. Leather clothes wouldn't give you much protection against anything.

Harry just shrugged. "It looks cool though." Yep, it was official, Harry Potter had lost all his sanity after setting foot in Zanathos. He liked the fact hat his clothes looked cool more than the fact that he would be getting armour to protect himself.

Anna got angry and smacked Harry in the head, hard. "Alright then, since you two are completely clueless about what to do, follow me!"

Harry and Eustas looked at each other before saying a hearty, "Aye Aye Ma'am!"

Finis

A/N: So what do you guys think, good, bad or shit. Let me know if this is worth pursuing or not. Let me know if you want to see something happen so much in the next few chapters.

Omake – Felix and Harry.

Harry: Hey Felix this is what we are going to do, I am gonna buy you a saddle and then put it on top of you. I think we will go with the colour red with you.

Felix: moan piteously

Harry: Yeah isn't it. Red really is a fantastic colour. But it won't go too well with all your fur and stripes. I think I might as well buy green paint for your coat and yellow for the stripes. Yep that would be a great look don't you think so.

Felix: moan piteously again as tears leaked into the eyes.

Harry: Ahahaha you think it would be so great that it will make you cry eh, me too buddy me too. I think while we are at it I might as well grab a red shield, a huge ass sword and lose all my clothes except the necessary bit to keep this story respectable and then climb atop your saddle and yell…

A few minutes later after everything was done and said Harry climbed atop Felix and yelled:

**By the power of Gray Skull…I have the powerrrrrrrr!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harry: Uhh Felix why didn't anything happen?

(Sound of an angry cat and loud and painful moaning of a human could be heard from the abyss in which they stood)


End file.
